


Let's do it again!

by dttwins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bilbo destroys the ring, Fix-It, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dttwins/pseuds/dttwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With so many wolves scattered around them and with Bilbo killing the leader of the pack, the rest of the wolves finally realized the three hobbits were not an easy prey and ran back to the forest. Bilbo signed in relief and finally turned to see the brave hobbits he was fighting with. "Mom? Dad?!" Bilbo whispered, confused. The snow was dancing in front of his eyes, going round and round and round, and Bilbo fainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do it again!

The last thing Bilbo remembered was falling asleep to the sound of waves, but when he opened his eyes, it was winter forest, snow all around him, and from that forest, wolves were coming. He was with two other hobbits, the lass was caring a big axe, but a lad next to her had empty hands, Bilbo screamed at him, calling him an idiot and dove into the pack on the ground, the wolves were getting near. Bilbo managed to find only one knife and so was forced to thrust a frying pan into hobbit hands. "At least use this, you, idiot!!!!" he cried, panicking. He didn’t recognize the hobbits, there was no time really and it was getting dark, but he’ll be damned if he would let anyone else dying from wolves again, like his parents did. So Bilbo ordered them to stand back to back and when the wolves came they were ready, the lass was actually laughing while hacking the wolves, Bilbo on the opposite was grim and silent. He did notice his body didn’t move as it should, everything was easier. "Must be a dream" he mumbled under his breath, but then he was too busy defending himself and the lad with a frying pan. It seemed like it will never end, the wolves were coming and coming at them and there were only three of them, Bilbo cut the throats and bellies and parried the teeth, it seemed to him that he was covered in blood from head to toe. He felt like the battle lasted for hours when in reality only half an hour passed. With so many wolves scattered around them and with Bilbo killing the leader of the pack, the rest of the wolves finally realized the three were not an easy prey and ran back to the forest. Bilbo signed in relief and finally turned to see the brave hobbits he was fighting with. "Mom? Dad?!" Bilbo whispered, confused. The snow was dancing in front of his eyes, going round and round and round, and Bilbo fainted.

When he opened his eyes again, Bilbo fully expected to be back on a ship; instead his parents were looking at him in concern, Belladona asking if he was all right. Not a dream them, or maybe an afterlife, though the place looked exactly like that terrible time during Fell Winter. Only his father was dead then. Bilbo couldn’t help it; he hugged his parents and cried. He couldn’t stop shaking and repeating that they were alive.

Luckily for Bilbo his parents thought it was just shock from the battle, Bungo even told Bilbo how proud he was of him and that Bilbo saved their lives. "If you will not start carrying knife anywhere you go, I will never talk to you again!" exclaimed Bilbo in reply. "Promise me!"  
After many more tears and promises and the road in the dark they finally reached Belladonna's relatives. The news were sad, the wolves were getting more angry and more hungry and desperate, well, Belladonna would not stand for doing nothing, and so after many heated words were exchanged the Horn-call was sounded.

Through all this the only feeling Bilbo could recall was confusion, he didn’t understand how he came here, he didn’t know what to do with himself, does he tell his parents, Gandalf? Does he try to behave like a child that he was and pray no one notices he is really not? In the end, after couple of foggy days, when luckily for him everybody was too busy to pay him much attention, Bilbo decided to blame the near death experience for every change that happened to him. He desperately wanted to spend time with his parents, but knew he couldn’t, they more than anybody else would notice how very very different he was from their Bilbo. No matter, he would spend some time with them, they were alive, and that was the most important thing. His father will stay healthy, and his mother wouldn’t fade only waiting until Bilbo came of age, they could be happy together for many more years, that was enough for Bilbo. When rangers and Gandalf finally came, and Belladonna and Bungo were preparing to return to Bag end, Bilbo decided to surprise them with his news-he decided to join bounders. After what happened with wolves Bungj actually thought that might happen, and so let his beloved son go.

Years passed, Bilbo trained as hard as he could, and he didn’t stop only on one weapon: bow, knifes, swords, even axes, he tried everything and it was a given that Bilbo would ask every ranger to train him. All the hobbits, even bounders thought him crazy, but Bilbo knew there were much more important things in Middle Earth, and this time he wouldn’t let poor Frodo pay for his own mistakes! And so when Bilbo came of age, he packed his traveling gear, his many weapons and left.

His first stop was trolls, they were easy to dispose of - fire poison from a tree into their pot and wait till they die. He got a cart in Bree and it was easy to load it all with treasure from the cave. He didn’t really care about the gold, but his Sting was returned to him. He returned to the Shire and then left again, carrying two more swords with himself. His next stop was Blue Mountains, where he met Thorin again, the dwarf was rude and the meeting was awkward, but Bilbo didn’t expect anything else. Bilbo let Thorin know that orcs and goblins were getting more and more common on roads and that soon the mountains would not be save for his people. He also mentioned that Gandalf the Grey might have a way into the Lonely Mountain. In the end Thorin promised to take Bilbo on a quest if he will decide to try and take Erebor back. The hobbit spent quite some time in the mountain and was happy to not only meet the company again, but also their families, as well as Thorin’s sister Dis. When it was time to go, Bilbo happily gifted Thorin with the Orchrist and left to Rivendell, leaving new friends behind. Of course for him they were old friends, but nobody had to know that.

In Rivendell Bilbo spent quite a lot of time, he just couldn’t resist the library, and he always enjoyed the company of Lord Elrond. After the winter there he was getting ready to leave for Misty Mountains and was lucky to meet Gandalf. After gifting him his sword, Bilbo asked the wizard for help, since it was a short journey, Gandalf agreed and together they traveled to get the ring. Bilbo still remembered where the exit from the mountains was that they used, and then it was just a matter of not alerting the goblins. Gandalf had to knock Gorlum unconscious, but they got the ring and safely returned back to Rivendell. The council was called and a new company was formed, Legolas was there, but Aragorn, and Gimli and even Fili Kili and Ori were all too young to go, in the end Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Legolas and Glorfinder and of course Bilbo departed on a journey to destroy the ring.

The journey itself was not as dangerous as the one Bilbo took, but the company itself...it took many days for Bilb to talk Thorin into being at least civil with elves, and many grievances were unearthed, and then Legolas was way more arrogant, just like he was on Bilbo’s first meeting with him, and not a wise hero from Frodo’s journey. But during long days of walking and riding, talk was all they could do, and so Bilbo meditated between dwarves, and elves. Bilbo became much happier though when Legolas could cure Thorin gold sickness - the ring started to affect him, and for Thorin even a small influence was dangerous. Luckily Bilbo noticed straight away and asked Legolas for help. Still, when Bilbo was ready to throw the ring into the fire that created it, Thorin tried to stop him, luckily the others were quick to stop him, in the commotion though, no one noticed Gorlum trying to get the ring, and all could only watch frozen when Bilbo fall with a cry down the edge.

Gandalf was quick to reach him and using his stuff lift him up. And then there were tears and happy cries and promises and hugs, well, first there was running, because lava exploded, but afterwards, Thorin and Bilbo hugged and kissed and Thorin finally admitted that Bilbo was his One, they still had a trip back, and then a trip to Lonely Mountain to finally free Erebor, and Bilbo was dreading inviting Thorin and all his other dwarves friends to the Shire to meet his parents...but for now, all was well.


End file.
